Vladimir (Total Drama 60 Club)
Vladimir, labeled the Russian Badass, was a contestant on Total Drama 60 Club. He competed on the Screaming Gophers V2, Screaming Gophers Mk III, and the World's Team. Appears in: Total Drama 60 Club Personality Vladimir is tough, but is not mean by any standard. He is able to take a lot of physical punishment, and still keep going. However, he is also nice, and easy to get along with. However, he can be too brave, as shown in The Mark Job, when he is eliminated for incorrectly taking a risk in the challenge, costing his team the challenge (though he was simply the first domino to fall on the cursed World's Team). He is also a reality show pro, having won 250,000,000 rubles on TV, and is one of very few Total Drama fans in western Russia. Coverage Total Drama 60 Club We're Billionaires!... In 2 Months... Maybe? Vladimir immediately states that he is not related to Putin, due to him and Putin sharing the same first name. In the captain vote, Vladimir votes for Zoey, since she is nice. He is selected by Sierra for the Screaming Gophers V2. Drama Boiling Over In the challenge, Vladimir unintentionally brings back kale instead of seaweed, costing his team the challenge, and resulting in him being eliminated later with Courtney, in a 6-7-11 vote (he received 7 votes). The Trimarathon In The Trimarathon, Vladimir rejoins the game, joining the Screaming Gophers Mk III. He gets annoyed with Noah when he remarks "let's see if you can get the plants right this time." He wants to get Lightning for his team, and in the final part of the challenge, goes up against Eva, but he is beaten by the heat, coming in 2nd. Do Not Talk About Dodgeball Before the challenge, Vladimir remarks that he needs to get in with the matchmaker, before Sky warns him that he's evil, though Vladimir refers to him as an anti-hero. He then proceeds to do fairly well in the challenge. After, he asks Mark to hook him up with someone, and Mark agrees, on the condition that he votes for Amy. Vladimir does so. Truth or Failure At the start of the episode, Mark makes good on his promise, and hooks him up with Sammy, as Mark describes Vladimir as "a badass with a heart of gold," before giving a speech about how well they'd go together. Vladimir and Sammy discuss the idea, before Vladimir asks Sammy out, and she accepts. He is then disqualified form the challenge for making out with Sammy. Topher the Price of One Vladimir is brought up by Sammy when she promotes Mark's matchmaking ability to Kitty. When he sees Sierra and Cody cuddling, he comments about TheNewGame throwing in Coderra moments in every episode, prior to an author's note that foreshadows Cody proposing to Sierra. He defeats Cody in the challenge. When Cody proposes to Sierra, Vladimir passes out from shock, and later reveals that he likes unexpected and sudden proposals. The Mark Job At the start of the episode, Mark notes that there's a target on Vladimir's back, due to him being aligned to Bermuda Square. In the challenge, Vladimir agrees to go 2nd. He then reveals that the "golden number" in Russian game shows is 15, and anything related to 15 involves a lot of money, causing him to pick 15. He turns out to be right, winning £23,500. However, he then comes across an empty box, throws away £7,500, answers a question wrong, and gets another question wrong, resulting in him running out of time, costing his team the challenge. He then assures Sammy that she will be alright, even though he knows he is about to be eliminated. He is then voted out by a 4-2 vote. Billion-Dollar Triangle Scheme For Vladimir's "question," he simply announces that he will be voting for Bermuda Square, due to them setting him up with Sammy. He makes good on his promise, and votes for Bermuda Square to win. Trivia Comparisons * Vladimir is one of 13 contestants to return in a season after being eliminated, the others being Eva, Izzy, Owen, Dakota, Geoff, Brody, Amy, Dawn, Anne Maria, Lightning, and Sierra. ** Vladimir is one of 6 contestants to return in a season as part of a planned twist, the others being Amy, Dawn, Anne Maria, Lightning (second chance challenge), and Sierra (Apehowin Island). * Vladimir is one of 9 contestants known not to be native to Canada, being from Russia. The others are Mark (US), Tobias (UK), Liam (US), Raaheel (Hungary), PFRJ (US), Anna (Russia), Alejandro (Spain), DJ (Jamaica), Justin (Hawaii), Jasmine (Australia), and Eva (Eastern Europe; according to TheNewGame, Belarus). Competition * Vladimir is the only contestant in 60 Club to rejoin the game, and be eliminated for the same reason the second time as they were the first time (costing his team the challenge). * Vladimir is the first contestant in 60 Club to be eliminated by a single vote, with him and Courtney being voted out over Mark in a 6-7-11 vote. Production * Vladimir's elimination in Drama Boiling Over was originally supposed to be final, due to TheNewGame running out of ideas, but he was brought back, due to TheNewGame needing a target for Sammy's affection. ** In fact, Vladimir was the only reason for the second chance challenge. * Originally, Vladimir was going to be gay, but TheNewGame decided against this, since TheNewGame did not know any openly gay people in real life, and didn't want to risk offending the LGBT community. Also, TheNewGame needed a target for Sammy's affection.